


Правильный ответ

by ZenosElea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creepy, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenosElea/pseuds/ZenosElea
Summary: – Это не осуждение, Бокуто-сан. Это беспокойство, – он забрал мяч из рук Бокуто и кинул его к остальным, а затем утёр краем футболки мокрый лоб. – Тем более, вы же сами говорили в прошлом году, что перед Обоном в школе лучше не оставаться допоздна.





	

– Хватит на сегодня, Бокуто-сан, – Акааши упёрся ладонями в колени, тяжело дыша. Его плечи подрагивали, а мокрые от пота волосы завивались ещё сильнее, как будто и вовсе не волосы, а чернильные рисунки на покрасневшей коже. Бокуто ещё пару раз рефлекторно ударил мячом о пол и вздохнул. Он, конечно, устал, но не настолько, чтобы прекращать.   
  
Акааши поднял на него глаза и покачал головой.  
  
– Не смотри на меня с таким осуждением!  
  
– Это не осуждение, Бокуто-сан. Это беспокойство, – он забрал мяч из рук Бокуто и кинул его к остальным, а затем утёр краем футболки мокрый лоб. – Тем более, вы же сами говорили в прошлом году, что перед Обоном в школе лучше не оставаться допоздна.  
  
– Я говорил? – удивился Бокуто, бредя за ним в сторону раздевалок. – Когда? Почему?  
  
– Откуда мне знать? Я тогда болел, кстати. Но вы все равно зачем-то меня предупредили, – Акааши затормозил у раздевалок и подтолкнул Бокуто вперёд. – Идите переодевайтесь, я уберу зал.  
  
– Я тебе по…  
  
– Нет. Иначе мы отсюда не уйдём. Я быстро, – он снова настойчиво подтолкнул его в спину и Бокуто уныло поплёлся в пустую раздевалку.  
  
Закат оставлял рыжие отблески на шкафчиках и нагонял неприятную сонливость. Стоило дать мышцам отдохнуть больше, чем пару минут, как усталость начала накатывать и давить на плечи, и голова загудела – Бокуто плюхнулся на скамейку и решил, что посидит совсем чуть-чуть, подождёт Акааши, они вместе переоденутся и пойдут домой. Совсем немного, только собраться с мыслями.   
  
И что он говорил про Обон? Почему перед ним нельзя оставаться в школе? Чушь какая. В голове было как-то туманно, словно все мысли были ниточками, которые опустили в густой и вязкий кисель. Может, Акааши все выдумал, чтобы закончить тренировку? Тело казалось таким тяжелым и ватным одновременно.  
  
Нет, Акааши бы выдумал что-то получше…  
  
Да, получше… И не свернул бы тренировку из-за такой глупости…  
  
Прикрыть глаза на пару секунд показалось Бокуто одной из самых гениальных идей, но веки тут же словно слиплись – но это не важно, сейчас он усилием воли снова их откроет. Ещё секунду. Акааши всё равно ещё не пришёл.  
  
Зато как тепло и как хорошо. Так спокойно.  
  
И откуда так сладко пахнет? Мама решила приготовить кексы?  
  
Бокуто широко распахнул глаза и дёрнулся всем телом от неожиданности – какая мама, какие кексы, он же в раздевалке и ждёт Акааши. По спине пробежала дрожь – вокруг были сумерки, не кромешные, но зрение все же привыкало не так быстро, как хотелось. Пропитавшаяся потом форма, холодная к тому же, гадко липла к коже – и никакого Акааши. Дверь была закрыта и света в зале Бокуто не видел.  
  
– Акааши? – позвал он неуверенно, и вышло очень хрипло, почти как шепот. Пришлось откашляться, но смысла звать Бокуто уже не видел. Он заснул – и Акааши, видимо, решил пойти без него домой.  
  
Глупость. Но что тогда случилось? И что это за сладкий запах?  
  
Бокуто передёрнул плечами и принялся быстро переодеваться в форму – нет, так дело не пойдёт, нужно уходить. Главное, чтобы Акааши его случайно в раздевалке не запер – может, обиделся на что-то? Да вроде не выглядел обиженным. И вообще, Акааши редко обижался, хотя часто делал вид, что Бокуто ему до смерти надоел. Это смешно – Бокуто знал, что если Акааши чего-то не хочет делать, или с кем-то не хочет разговаривать, то никакими пытками его не заставить, потому что упрямства больше, чем у стада ослов. Но иногда не смешно, а страшно, потому что Акааши, бывает, вдруг посмотрит странно, дёрнет головой, отвернётся, и от этого хочется срочно рассыпаться в извинениях.   
  
Засунув галстук в карман, Бокуто повесил сумку на плечо и осторожно толкнул дверь – она открылась с легким щелчком. А потом из-за неё вдруг потекло, постелилось по полу что-то мутное, розовато-серое – туман что ли? Бокуто отшатнулся, но туман быстро распространялся по раздевалке, и сладкий запах усилился – теперь он не казался приятным, скорее каким-то излишне приторным, до тошноты, с горьковатой ноткой.  
  
– Что за чёрт?! – отступать уже было некуда, но ноги туман не разъедал – и ладно. Бокуто двинулся в зал, оглядываясь. Весь пол был устелен этой дрянью и он вдруг подумал – Акааши, конечно, не закрыл раздевалку, но вдруг он закрыл зал? По привычке? Сердце пропустило удар, и Бокуто кинулся к выходу, на ходу ощущая, как странно бежать через этот туман. Он как будто замедлял, мешался, и приходится следить за тем, чтобы не запутаться в собственных ногах. Да и сам запах отвлекал, Бокуто всё чаще и чаще начинал ощущать приступы тошноты, когда вдыхал слишком глубоко.  
  
Дверь была не заперта, но снаружи ничего хорошего уже не обнаружилась – вся территория школы была покрыта туманом. Самое идиотское было в том, что там, где должны были начинаться ворота, туман вдруг поднимался от земли и закрывал собой всё метра на два вверх – Бокуто вспомнилась компьютерная игра, в которой локации тоже были ограничены чем-то таким, не туманом, но, кажется, сакурой. Ему даже показалось, что он видит пиксельный шов между слоями тумана.  
  
Идти в самый туман и искать ворота Бокуто не особо хотел. Вряд ли ему станет лучше, если он окончательно надышится этой дряни. Бокуто запустил пальцы в растрепанные волосы – надо было что-то делать, но что? Он уже проверил телефон, связь недоступна и даже смс-сообщения, похоже, не хотят пролетать через проклятый туман. Хотя могли бы и облететь его, заразы, неужели так сложно?  
  
Облететь. Крыша. Туман скапливался под ногами, значит, на крыше воздух должен быть чистым – здание Фукуродани, конечно, не небоскрёб, но вполне себе подходящей высоты. Бокуто пошёл ко входу в основной корпус, настороженно поглядывая на то, как клубится у ног туман и вдруг замер.  
  
Кто-то смотрел на него из-за угла.  
  
Бокуто сглотнул и прищурился – кажется, это была девчонка, в школьной форме, напоминающей форму Фукуродани, но какой-то ветхой и потрепанной. Заблудилась? Или тоже осталась допоздна?  
  
– Эй, как тебя… – громко начал Бокуто и замер, чувствуя, как сводит судорогой плечи.  
  
Она не смотрела на него, нет. Она стояла спиной.  
  
Но это не помешало ей повернуть голову на звук.  
  
Бокуто рванул к дверям одновременно с тем, как послышался скрежет и стук шагов – неправильный и неритмичный, словно эта… тварь не понимала сам принцип ходьбы на двух ногах. Но Бокуто понимал, что даже так у него не слишком большая фора, и от того, как добросовестно он бегал круги на тренировках, сейчас зависит его жизнь. Акааши вечно стоял над душой, точнее бежал над душой и мешал срезать – ну, спасибо на этом, но где он сейчас? Какого чёрта он оставил Бокуто одного?  
  
Дверь захлопнулась прямо перед самым лицом твари, и Бокуто прижался к ней спиной, удерживая от натиска. Повернуться лицом не хватало духа. Он чувствовал, как с той стороны скребутся, постукивают, с отвратительным скрежетом царапают ногтями. Адреналин плескался в крови, и вместо страха Бокуто вдруг рассердился – действительно, какого чёрта? Акааши никогда не вёл себя так подло, но сейчас не хотелось даже искать оправданий. Да, может, Бокуто что-то там и забыл, но ведь Акааши не забыл, и мог бы помочь, предупредить, подождать, да что угодно, а он!..  
  
– Бокуто-сан? – послышался приглушённый и удивлённый голос. Бокуто отпрянул от двери и тут же развернулся – за ней уже никого не было, так что можно было отойти. Он развернулся и едва успел заметить тёнь, подлетевшую к нему и затормозившую почти на расстоянии одного шага. – Это вы!  
  
– А кто же ещё, – растерянно пробормотал Бокуто, пока до него не дошло – это же Акааши. В медицинской маске, без пиджака, но все же. Он никуда не уходил, он был здесь! – Акааши!  
  
Бокуто сгрёб его в объятья и Акааши крепко обхватил его руками в ответ. От него пахло туманом, да и не удивительно, тут все, наверное, пропиталось уже этой дрянью.  
  
– Где ты был? Я проснулся в раздевалке, и тебя уже не было, – Бокуто немного отстранился, но продолжал держать Акааши за плечи, а тот не спешил убирать руки с его пояса.

– Я пытался вас разбудить, когда закончил уборку, а затем услышал какой-то звук и пошёл проверить, что там, – Акааши нервно передёрнул плечом. – То, от чего вы сейчас убегали – оно попыталось меня утащить, но я спрятался здесь. И не мог выйти. Оно следило.  
  
– Жуть. Я сначала подумал, что ты меня бросил на верную смерть.  
  
– Я бы никогда так не сделал, Бокуто-сан, – Акааши смотрел так серьёзно, что Бокуто почувствовал, как краснеет.  
  
– Ты не знаешь, что происходит, кстати? – он поспешил перевести тему и заодно отпустил Акааши и заглянул за его спину, осматривая наполненный туманом коридор. – И почему на тебе маска?  
  
– А почему на вас нет? Разве вы не понимаете, что этим туманом дышать нельзя?  
  
– Откуда он вообще? Я ничего не понимаю!  
  
– Вы правда не помните? – Акааши вздохнул. – В прошлом году, когда я заболел, вы приходили меня проведать. И рассказали, что в Фукуродани есть такая примета – в день перед Обоном нельзя оставаться допоздна. Потому что здание школы построено на дурном месте. Ещё страшилки какие-то рассказывали, но вот их я, к счастью, не помню. А, вы ещё назвали все это «знакомство со школьным фольклором».  
  
Бокуто почесал затылок. Нет, он помнил, что Акааши умудрился заболеть летом, и помнил, что несколько раз навещал его, но кроме этого в голове ничего полезного не было. Школа, конечно, имела парочку страшных легенд и даже несколько своих призраков, но про Обон, кажется, ничего не было – Бокуто никак не мог вспомнить. Туман под ногами словно затекал в голову и путал всё.  
  
– Не помню, – жалобно выдал он, наконец. – Ладно, не важно. Надо выбираться. Ты видел, что с воротами творится?  
  
– Через них нам не пройти, – кивнул Акааши, замер, прислушиваясь, и затем продолжил. – Я предлагаю подняться на последний этаж и переждать до утра в одном из кабинетов. Тумана там быть уже не должно, а на крыше нас будет лишком легко… заметить.  
  
Он поправил маску, схватил Бокуто за рукав пиджака и потянул за собой. Идти через туман стало ощутимо тяжелее, он как будто налипал на ботинки, цеплялся липкой жвачкой за подошвы. Бокуто дважды запнулся и решил, что это отличный предлог взять Акааши за руку – тот легонько сжал его пальцы и продолжил подниматься.   
  
Туман действительно был только внизу, и дышать стало легко – осталось только найти подходящий кабинет. Акааши придирчиво заглядывал за каждую дверь и ему всё не нравилось, а Бокуто вообще не понимал, по какому принципу нужно искать. Но, наконец, самая последняя классная комната пришлась Акааши по душе и они сдвинули пару парт, чтобы забаррикадировать дверь.  
  
– Уф, – Бокуто уселся на одну из оставшихся парт. – Значит, просто ждём? Эта тварь там внизу одна?  
  
– Я не знаю, – Акааши присел напротив, и получалось так, что, болтая ногами, Бокуто иногда задевал его ноги. – Мне кажется, туман как-то помогает этому… охотиться. Даже если их там несколько, мы все равно слишком высоко.  
  
– Главное, что они нас не чуют. Прикинь, если бы они могли узнавать, где мы, по запаху, или там, по биению сердца?  
  
– Бокуто-сан, может, не будете нагнетать?  
  
– Да я просто предполагаю!  
  
Акааши закатил глаза и качнул ногой, пихая краем ботинка ногу Бокуто. Тот не остался в долгу, и спустя пару секунд они уже молчаливо боролись. Это отвлекало от построения теорий, объясняющих, что происходит – Бокуто знал только, что происходит херня, и эта херня ужасно его пугает. Обычные фильмы ужасов всегда казались Бокуто скучными, но сейчас – сейчас он был внутри одного из них, и понимал каждого тупого качка, который шёл в подвал с криками «есть там кто?».  
  
– Слушай, давай посмотрим, что там внизу? Может, оно уже ушло? Мы можем попытаться вдвоём добраться до ворот, – Бокуто сжал своими ногами ноги Акааши, мешая ему шевелиться.  
  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Этой штуке внизу не скучно. Она вполне может всё это время ждать, пока вы откуда-нибудь выглянете и дадите ей знать о своем местоположении.  
  
– Но нельзя же просто сидеть и ничего не делать!  
  
– Это единственный рациональный вариант, – Акааши спрыгнул с парты и шагнул к Бокуто. – Если что-то начнёт происходить – мы сориентируемся, а пока мы просто подождём. Вы же доверяете мне, Бокуто-сан?  
  
– Конечно! – Бокуто вздёрнулся. – Просто… А, ладно. Ждём так ждём.  
  
Глупости. Разве дело в доверии? Он просто не мог усидеть на месте, зная, что там, внизу кто-то бродит и ждёт, пока кто-то из них совершит ошибку. Может, это всё вообще ловушка и они с Акааши глупо попались в неё? Может, не стоило подниматься наверх, а нужно было пытаться найти выход?  
  
Нет, так нельзя. Он только краем глаза посмотрит, чтобы успокоиться.  
  
– Бокуто-сан! – Акааши вскочил, но Бокуто уже прислонился к стене и заглянул сбоку в окно. – Обратно! Прячьтесь!  
  
– Туман поднимается, – Бокуто чувствовал, как сердце бьётся у него в горле. – Он почти достиг нас. Он поднимается, это ловушка!  
  
– Спокойно, – Акааши оттащил его от окна и вздёрнул за плечи. – Успокойтесь, Бокуто-сан. Мы сейчас что-нибудь придумаем. Вы же мне верите?  
  
– Да, да, – Бокуто дёрнулся, но Акааши держал крепко. – Господи… Ладно. Хорошо. Мы можем попробовать… Эй?  
  
Акааши вдруг уткнулся лицом в его плечо и Бокуто почувствовал, как дрожит тело. Руки были совсем холодные – да у него же истерика! Крепко прижав Акааши к себе, Бокуто сам постарался дышать глубоко и спокойно. Они выберутся, обязательно выберутся. Все будет хорошо. Все точно будет хорошо.  
  
– Я не хочу умирать, – всхлипнул Акааши и поднял на него глаза. – Не так.  
  
– Мы не умрём, все будет нормально! Сейчас мы что-нибудь придумаем…  
  
– Скажите, – Бокуто замер, потому что Акааши обхватил ладонями его лицо. – Скажите, Бокуто-сан, я красивый?  
  
– Эээ… – это был не самый романтичный момент, но, впрочем, какая разница? Кажется, все лицо залила краска, но Бокуто смог не отвести взгляда. – Да. Очень красивый.  
  
Краем глаза он заметил, как из-под парт, которыми они заббарикадировали дверь, просачивается туман.   
  
– Слушай, нам нужно…  
  
Туман больше не приближался, он словно замер, чего-то ожидая.  
  
Акааши смотрел с усмешкой в глазах.  
  
– Что происходит? – Бокуто отступил на шаг. Нет, нет, это глупость, не может же туман… Или может? – Эй?  
  
Он продолжал отступать к окну, пока не упёрся в него спиной – Акааши шёл следом и положил ладонь на стекло. Оно не запотело – ни капли. Второй рукой Акааши потянулся к своей маске.  
  
Бокуто не закричал только потому, что от ужаса у него отнялся голос.  
  
От уха до уха рот Акааши был разрезан и расходился чудовищным образом, стоило ему приоткрыть губы.  
  
– А так? Так я красивый? – прошипел он, склоняя голову набок. – Бо-ку-то-сан? Ну же, посмотрите…  
  
«Ну же, посмотрите на меня».  
  
Нет, только не смотреть, только не отвечать, не смотреть и не отвечать, боже, пусть это закончится, пусть это закончится, закончится.  
  
«Бо-ку-то-сан».  
  
– Бокуто-сан!  
  
– Блять! – падать было больно, и Бокуто как-то неудачно извернул ногу. В голове гудело и звенело, а взгляд двоился.  
  
Стоп. Бокуто вздёрнул голову, увидел склонившегося над ним Акааши, вскрикнул и попытался отползти, но позади была только скамейка, с которой он только что и упал.  
  
– С вами все в порядке?   
  
– Нет! Да… Не знаю.  
  
– Определитесь, пожалуйста, – Акааши присел рядом, и рот у него был нормальный – обычный, не разрезанный. И тумана нигде не было. Они всё ещё в раздевалке.  
  
Просто сон? Ну и бред.  
  
– Сон приснился дурацкий, – Бокуто уселся обратно и потёр ладонями лицо. – Представляешь, мне снилось, что ты – кучисаки-онна. И пытаешься менять убить.  
  
– Какого вы обо мне хорошего мнения, однако, – озадаченно ответил Акааши и присел рядом. – Да и я вроде бы не женщина?

– Да нет. Ты просто был с таким же ртом как у неё. И так же как она делал – спрашивал. Ещё и заманил меня в ловушку, чтобы я не смог убежать!  
  
– Ну, вы же знаете, как нужно ей отвечать. Тем более, это же был я.  
  
– Вот именно, это был ты. Я сначала даже не понял… – Бокуто вдруг понял, как это прозвучало, и покраснел. – И вообще, мне в любом случае было некуда бежать.  
  
– Ясно, – краем взгляда он заметил, что щёки Акааши пылают ещё хуже, чем его собственные. – В любом случае, нам надо идти.  
  
– Я не помню, что я говорил тебе про все это. Про школу и Обон, – Бокуто обеспокоенно почесал затылок. – Даже во сне не помнил.  
  
– Да ничего вы мне не говорили, – Акааши рассмеялся. – Я пошутил. Вы мне тогда просто страшилки какие-то рассказывали, напугали жутко, вот я и решил сейчас отомстить. Откуда же я знал, что вам из-за этого кошмар приснится?  
  
– Вот же зараза! – воскликнул Бокуто, пихая его в бок. – А я думал, думал…  
  
– Вам полезно.  
  
– А ну прекрати!  
  
– А то что? – в глазах Акааши плясали черти, и Бокуто едва не ляпнул: «а то возьму и поцелую тебя». – Собирайтесь уже, а то скоро уже стемнеет.  
  
Конечно, до темноты было далековато, но оставаться в школе Бокуто и так не особо хотелось – после такого сна не удивительно. Он начал переодеваться, Акааши тоже шуршал формой где-то за спиной, и потихоньку страх отступал. Ну и глупости же иногда снятся, честное слово. Хотя, если вырезать концовку, было почти неплохо – концовки у Бокуто вообще всегда выходили не особо хорошо.  
  
За дверью послышался глухой звук падения и Бокуто замер.  
  
– Так и думал, что швабры упадут, – вздохнул Акааши, на ходу застегивая последнюю пуговицу у воротника рубашки. – Пойду подниму.  
– Не надо.  
  
«… а затем услышал какой-то звук и пошёл проверить, что там…»  
  
– Вы как маленький, – Акааши обернулся у двери и улыбнулся. – Ничего со мной не случится, я же антагонист в вашем сне?  
  
– Да, но… – Бокуто держал в руках пиджак и не понимал. Это все глупо, да, просто швабры, просто случайность, но почему по спине бегут мурашки, а горло сжимается?  
  
– Минута и я вернусь.  
  
Акааши закрыл за собой дверь и Бокуто слушал его шаги – раз, два, три, четыре, пять… пять. До каморки с инвентарём – где-то десять или одиннадцать. Глупости, может, он просто остановился завязать шнурок.  
  
«То, от чего вы сейчас убегали – оно попыталось меня утащить…»  
  
Бокуто отступил на шаг и почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота – в воздухе медленно разливался отвратительный, приторный аромат с горькими нотками.  
  
– Акааши?.. – прохрипел он, чувствуя, как снова подводит голос.  
  
В дверь постучали.  
  
Ровно четыре раза.


End file.
